


RJ MacCready, Non-Mungo Mayor

by TheSkyrimLife



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, RJ Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyrimLife/pseuds/TheSkyrimLife
Summary: It all started when Duncan had a nightmare.





	RJ MacCready, Non-Mungo Mayor

Shaun awoke to whimpers from the top bunk of his bed.

He rolled out of bed up and climbed up the ladder, only to see Duncan clutching his stuffed elephant close to his chest. He was crying quietly, tears streaming down his face.

All he can say is, “What’s wrong, Dunc?”.

A blur of blue rocket ship pajamas flashes toward him. Shaun’s shirt is immediately soaked with tears. He can hear the muffled sobs now as he hugs his brother. “Do you need Mom or RJ? D-did you have a nightmare? Can you tell me what happened?” Frankly, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. This has never happened before. They’ve only been living together for a month, and he doesn’t know how to handle a younger sibling just yet.

“I-I want Daddy!”

Shaun swallows hard. “Um, w-well, you’ll have to c-come down if we can go. Okay?”

Nervously, the three-year old maneuvers his way to the floor as his big brother drops after him. Duncan doesn’t really feel like walking, so he carries him to the master bedroom slowly, being careful not to wake anyone else up.  _These floors do creak a lot,_  he thinks.  _Maybe Sheffield could fix them, he’s_ _pretty handy_ _._

He slides the door open carefully. Through the blackness, he can see his mom and RJ sleeping peacefully, their faces close.

“RJ?” Shaun’s voice is barely a whisper. He’s not sure if RJ can hear him, until blankets start to rustle.

He sees his face pop out in the dark, hair sticking up at impossible angles. “Yeah?”

Duncan wriggles out of his arms and runs over only to dive bomb onto his dad, snuggling up under his arm. MacCready lets out a wheeze, but he doesn’t seem too surprised at the encounter.

There’s a minute of silence with the occasional movement, until his head pops up again. “You wanna come and lie down, bud?”

For some reason, Shaun doesn’t question the request and soon he’s there too, cuddled up right between his mom and Duncan. The bed’s a little tight, but they don’t seem to mind, so he doesn’t either.

It’s nice, too, his brother’s scruffy brown hair moving slightly at every breath he takes. Soon, he’s out cold, snoring peacefully.

Shaun awakens to birds chirping and the faraway sounds of brahmin mooing outside. Sitting up, he notices that his RJ’s spot is empty. He turns to his right and finds that Dunc and Mom are still sleeping. He wants to leave them be, so he slips out of bed and tiptoes out to the living room.

RJ is sitting on the couch, reading one of the old books his mom had collected from the Boston Library.  _Fa_ _hrenhei_ _t 451_ , the spine says. Shaun’s never heard of it, but hey, he might give it a try some time.

Grabbing a comic book, he plops down next RJ, who doesn’t look up. “Hey Shaun,” is all he says to acknowledge his existence. “what’re you doing?”

“Reading.” says Shaun. “What was it like in Little Lamplight?”

RJ freezes. How are you supposed to tell a ten-year-old about the adventures you had in cave with no parental supervision? At all?

“Um, well, I was the mayor.”

Shaun’s eyes go wide. “Woah, really? The mayor?”

RJ puffs out his chest proudly. “Yup. I punched a kid in the nose for it. Crazy, huh?”

He’s excited now,  _RobCo_ _Fun_  forgotten. “Tell me! Who’d you punch? Did they deserve it? Did their nose bleed?”

“Woah, kiddo! Here, I’ll start from the beginning.”

Shaun adjusts his position, his listening ears perked for what he’s about to hear. RJ clears his throat.

“So, I had already lived there for around, hmm, let’s see, four years, maybe, and this girl gets elected mayor. Okay, now, her name’s Angela, and she was always a real snot-faced jerk.”

“Like Rupert?” His face curls up in disgust. Shaun’s still mad at him for breaking one of his inventions on purpose. Mrs. De La Vega cracked down on him, though, so he might leave him alone.

RJ ruffles his hair. “Yeah, like Rupert. Anyways, I don’t know how they all voted in her favor, but she steps up and gives her inauguration speech.” He can see the confusion on Shaun’s face. “An inauguration speech is the talk you give people after you get elected. But guess what she said?”

“What? What’d she say?”

“She said we had to call her  _Princess_. Can you believe that? Princess. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t stand for that.”

Shaun’s laughing harder than RJ has ever seen. He’s clutching his stomach, rolling around on the sofa. “I’ve never heard anything dumber!” he cries in between laughs.

“I know, right? So, I was mad, okay? Super mad. I walked up to her and slugged her right in the nose! I remember as Lucia, our doctor, dragged her off to stop the bleeding, I stood up and said, ‘We need a mayor, not a princess!’ Then they elected me. I was mayor until I was fifteen, five whole years!”

“Wow!”

RJ lies back and stretches out. “True story.”

Shaun suddenly stops in his giggling fit. “What about your parents?”

MacCready swallows. “Dad died on the job. He was a sniper, just like me. Raiders got him. Mom couldn’t take the pain. She went to Rivet City with a sack of caps and never came back. I left our little farm at age six with one of Dad’s rifles and headed south and ended up meeting Joseph, who was three years older than me and on a supply run. He took me back to Little Lamplight.”

Shaun frowns. “I-that sucks.” He hugs RJ and doesn’t let go for a long time.

Nora comes out and finds them asleep, Shaun in MacCready’s lap, tear tracks on their faces. She sees a picture hanging out of RJ’s hand and picks it up.

It’s a picture, a Polaroid, perhaps, of a little kid with a combat helmet and a sniper rifle. Fourth-Grader quality handwriting reads,  _RJ_ _MacCready_ _, non-mungo mayor._

**Author's Note:**

> I *clap* love *clap* Duncan *clap* and Shaun *clap*.


End file.
